Nickelodeon Slime Fighters!
'''Nickelodeon Slime Fighters! '''is a fighting game featuring Nickelodeon characters. It was released on July 21st 2014 for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. Story The Master of the Tooniverse was kidnapped and as a result, every NickToon was taken from their worlds and were stuck in the wrong ones, SpongeBob and Patrick got sent to the Breadwinners World for example. Once you play through all 18 Worlds, you are able to choose any character you want to fight against the Final Boss, who is revealed to be the Toon Destroyer. Once the Toon Destroyer has been killed and The Master of the Tooniverse has been saved, all the characters return back to their normal Worlds in hope that nothing like this ever happens again. Gameplay The gameplay is identical to that of the Super Smash Bros games. Items are scattered around stages and characters can use their Slime Attack when the Slime meter is full, when the Slime Attack is activated, a pool of Slime will fall onto every opponent, instantly knocking them off the stage. In the Story Mode you go through 18 levels (Cartoon Worlds) until you finally make it to the Final Boss. Playable Characters The game includes 29 characters from 18 different cartoons. * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Timmy Turner * Cosmo and Wanda * Buhdeuce * SwaySway * Doug * Patty Mayonnaise * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Ren * Stimpy * Rocko * Ickis * Arnold * Helga * CatDog * Zim * GIR * Jimmy Neutron * Jenny XJ9 * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Aang * Korra * El Tigre * Black Cuervo * Tak * Dudley Puppy Stages The game includes 15 stages from 12 different cartoons. A Slime Arena is also included though to obtain it, you must play every stage a total of 10 times. * Bikini Bottom * Jellyfish Fields * Krusty Krab * Fairy World * Pondgea * Doug's School * Playground * Rocko's House * Zim's Ship * Jimmy's Lab * Jenny's Room * Amity Park * Miracle City * JuJu * Slime Arena Costumes A limited amount of characters have unlockable costumes. The game includes 11 unlockable costumes from 6 different cartoons. * Mermaid Man (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Barnacle Boy (Patrick Star) * Survivor Ducks (Buhdeuce) * Girly Ducks (SwaySway) * Wrestler (Ren) * Cowboy (Stimpy) * Human Zim (Zim) * Dog (GIR) * Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Manny Rivera (El Tigre) * Zoe Aves (Black Cuervo) Assist Trophies The game includes 14 Assist Trophies from 14 different cartoons. * Squidward * Timmy's Dad * Ketta * Porkchop * Reptar * Powdered Toast Man * Mr. Bighead and Mrs. Bighead * Dib * Goddard * Mrs. Wakeman * Vlad * Katara * White Pantera * Kitty Katswell Reception '''Nickelodeon Slime Fighters! '''recieved positive reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10 saying "All your favourite Toons are here in a fun time waster for any Nick fan, but for anyone else, try out the demo first." GameSpot has given the game an 8 out of 10 calling it "The best Nickelodeon game to date." Category:Fighting Games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon